Obedience Spell
by WrenClayton
Summary: Sam gets an obedience spell put on him. Dean makes the mistake of having some fun with him, and ends up getting a little carried away. Warnings: Hint of dom/sub, some FILTHY comeplay. Oodles of sex. To whom it may concern, this story actually isn't dubcon. Sam freely consents.


Dean rubbed a hand over his eyes and looked up from his book when Sam barged back into the motel room. One look at his brother's face was enough to tell Dean two things: one, something had happened, and two, his brother was _pissed _about it.

Dean leaned back in his chair and let out a loud sigh, slamming his book shut. "Turn up any leads, Sammy?"

"Ricky's the witch," Sam snapped, grabbing a beer out of the fridge and flopping down on the bed. He took a slow sip and Dean eyed him skeptically.

"You sure about that?"

Sam let out a breath. "Yeah. Pretty sure."

"You catch him pulling some witch mojo?"

"Sort of."

Dean pushed his chair back and stood up, tugging his jacket on. Sam just sighed.

"No point, Dean, he's gone. Cleared town. I've got no idea where."

Dean frowned. "You didn't follow him?"

"I… tried."

"You 'tried?'" Dean snorted, letting his jacket slip off his arms and onto the chair. "And Ricky the teenage witch gave you the slip?"

Sam spread his arms. "Witch mojo!"

"Sam… " Dean rubbed a hand over his eyes. "Tell me how a greasy haired highschooler managed to slip past you."

"He ordered me not to move," Sam blurted out.

Dean blinked. Sam's face turned bright red and he started downing his beer like his life depended on it.

" … He _ordered_ you," Dean bit out slowly.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Sam dropped the empty beer bottle on the floor and got up to get another. Dean peered at him uncertainly.

"Sam, stop walking."

Sam froze, a look of panic blooming across his face. Dean stepped over to him, looking him up and down thoughtfully.

"Go back to the bed and sit on it," he said carefully.

Rigid with unease, Sam stalked back to the bed and flopped down on it. Dean let out a a snort of laughter.

"Shit, Sam. He put an obedience hex on you."

"Fuck off," Sam grunted. He stared hungrily at the refrigerator. " … Will you let me get that beer now?"

Dean pursed his eyebrows. "You really can't get up unless I let you?"

"Well… I think there's a time limit on the orders. Cause Ricky ordered me not to move for three days." Sam drummed his fingers against the bed. "Obviously, I was able to move before then."

"Too bad the whole hex couldn't have worn off as fast." Dean looked at Sam thoughtfully. " … Say you like wearing pretty pink panties."

"I like wearing pretty pink panties," Sam replied instantly. He flipped his brother off when Dean just laughed.

"This is by far the most entertaining witch hunt we've ever had."

Sam growled and cast another meaningful look at the refrigerator. Dean sighed and walked over to it, pulling out a beer and bringing it to Sam. "Can't let you get up, Sam, I wanna see how long the order lasts."

Sam reluctantly nodded as he took the beer, taking a sip. Dean sat down next to him on the bed.

"And… just anyone can order you around?"

Sam scowled at his beer. "Evidently."

Dean meshed his fingers and stared at the carpet. After a while, he said, "You know this means you're not leaving this room until we figure out how to break the hex. If some monster or demon figures out you're stuck in a hardcore game of Simon Says, they could use it to hurt you. Hell, they could make you do anything they want."

Sam frowned at him. "You can't just lock me up in here while — "

"Shut up. I'm not letting you near any monsters when you're like this."

Sam's mouth snapped shut. Dean fought down a grin. "God, I love this hex." He ruffled Sam's hair, pulling back when Sam took a swat at him. "Say something if you wanna say it."

"Believe me, there's plenty I'd like to say to you," Sam growled.

Dean gave him an obnoxious grin, then it faltered. A flash of worry passed through his eyes and he let out a sigh. "Sam… we oughta get you somewhere secure. If a demon _does _get their hands on you… they could order you to tell them anything."

Sam clearly didn't look happy about it, but he nodded all the same.

"I mean, I'm assuming you have to tell the truth while under this spell," Dean continued, staring at the ceiling thoughtfully. He looked back at Sam. "What's your favorite sex position?"

Sam flinched. "_What_?"

"Huh. Guess it doesn't force you to answer questions." Dean chewed his lip. "_Tell me _your favorite sex position."

"Sixty nine." Sam choked down a horrified noise and pressed a hand over his mouth. Dean just laughed.

"All right. Judging by the look on your face, you're not lying. And I know you wouldn't have told me _that_ if you didn't absolutely have to." Dean smirked. "Which half of the sixty nine do you like better, Sammy?"

"Can you stop talking about it?" Sam moaned, rubbing his hands over his face and not looking at Dean.

"Oh no, I don't think so." Dean leaned closer to Sam, smirking maliciously when Sam pulled back. "It's not every day I get to interrogate my little brother like this."

"Dean — "

"Do you like eating pussy, Sammy? Answer."

"Yes. You're an asshole."

Dean's grin only broadened. He leaned a little closer to Sam and hissed in his ear. "Like having a girl ride your face?"

Sam pushed him back roughly. "Fuck off."

"Answer the question."

"Yes, god yes. I'm gonna kill you for this, Dean."

"Is it your favorite thing, Sammy? Tell me if there's anything you like as much as licking a girl's clit."

Sam's hands were squeezing the sheets and his teeth were clenched tight, but the words forced themselves out anyway. "Rimming and cocksucking."

Dean pulled back. He blinked at his little brother while Sam trembled slightly. " … Didn't know you swung both ways, Sammy."

"Well, now you know." Sam's face was flushed and his breathing was tense and he wouldn't look at Dean. Dean let out a breath.

"Hey, man, I'm sorry, I'll back off. You don't have to — " Dean trailed off. There was a growing bulge in Sam's pants, visible even though he was sitting down. "Uh… "

"Shut up," Sam murmured, hair falling in his eyes as if trying to shield them from Dean.

"Really, man? Just from talking about it?"

" … Yeah. Just from talking about it."

"Wow." Dean raised his eyebrows, glancing around the room innocently. "You must _really _like having something in your mouth."

Sam flinched again. "Can we _not, _Dean?"

"Sorry, sorry." There was silence for a moment. "You know that I'm cool with it, of course."

Some of the tension melted from Sam's shoulders. " … You sure?"

"Sam, you know I mess around with guys. What kind of hypocrite would that make me if I gave you shit about this?"

Sam's head snapped towards him. "Wait — all those guys you would bring home — "

Dean gave him an incredulous look. " … Are you serious?" When Sam continued to just stare at him, Dean frowned. "For fuck's sake, Sam… Yeah, all those guys I would bring home. Just like all those girls I would bring home."

"I thought — but — " Sam ran a hand over his forehead. " … I assumed… "

"Sam, stop freaking out."

Sam shut up and held still. Dean whistled.

"Damn. Can I really order you to have emotions?"

"Dean — "

"Be happy."

Sam sneered. "Go fuck yourself."

"Guess not." Dean bit his lip. "Hey, wonder what happens if I tell _you _to go fuck yourself."

Sam went pale. Dean scooted a little closer, pressing up against Sam, still grinning. He was enjoying this more than he ought to, more than was really "brotherly," if he was being honest, but he couldn't make himself stop. The combination of arousal and horror in Sam's eyes was too entertaining, he had to see more of it.

"Would you tug your pants down and start jerking off right here and now?" Dean hummed thoughtfully when Sam swallowed. "Hm, we still don't know how long the orders last, do we?"

Sam was shaking slightly, but the bulge in his pants twitched. "D-Dean… "

Dean licked his lips. Sam's voice did _not _carry the pissed tone he'd been using earlier. That… that was a sex voice right there, and fuck if Dean's cock wasn't registering it as just that. This was still entertaining, but it was rapidly becoming a type of entertainment that Dean wouldn't normally associate with his (previously thought to be straight) little brother. Sam was panting slightly, mouth parted, the tip of his tongue just barely poking out. Like he was imagining running it over something. Dean chewed his lip again. He knew he should stop now, he shouldn't be thinking about Sammy this way, but… hell, Sam was an attractive man, no secret there, and having an attractive man sitting so close to him, breathing like that, rock hard in his pants… rock hard because of _him_… No surprise it was affecting him like this, right?

Fuck. He wanted to touch Sam. _Really_ wanted to touch him. And Sam… god, Sam looked like he might actually not mind.

"I wonder if you would _have _to keep on fucking yourself until the order wore off," Dean mused, watching Sam's face carefully. Cautiously, apprehensively, he slid his hand over Sam's thigh, expecting to be pushed away at any moment. He wasn't. "Maybe the spell wouldn't let you get off until I ordered you to."

Sam's sharp intake of breath shattered Dean's caution like a hammer blow. Dean bit his lip and whispered in Sam's ear, "Spread your legs."

Sam's knees flung apart like they'd been thrown. Dean bit down a groan as he stared at the obvious erection straining in his brother's pants. "God, Sam…" His heart was pounding in his chest, and some part of him was terrified that he had already taken things too far, but it was too damn good to stop now. He nosed past Sam's soft hair, breathing against his neck, taking in the warm smell of Sam. Fiercely fighting down the urge to press his lips and teeth to that delicious-looking neck.

"Tell me if you want me to touch you."

Dean was expecting a simple "yes" or "no," maybe even "I'm not sure," but what he wasn't expecting was "_Please._" Dean's heart jumped straight up into his throat and he ran his hand up the inside of Sam's thigh, toward the bulge in his pants. When his fingers traced over the warm, taut fabric, Sam let out a soft gasp.

"All this just from thinking about giving head?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded. Dean held his breath and tried giving Sam's cock a squeeze, feeling the heat and firmness of it in his hand. Sam outright groaned, and Dean's cock twitched in his pants.

"Wanna give _me _head?" he asked before he could think better of it.

Without even being ordered to answer truthfully, Sam replied, "_God yes._"

Dean groaned and gave Sam's cock another squeeze before letting go of it. He wove his fingers into Sammy's hair, tilting his head to the side and breathing in his ear. "Get on your knees."

Sam flung himself off the bed and dropped to the floor in front of Dean, kneeling between his brother's legs, waiting for more orders. Dean groaned at how goddamn _obedient _his brother looked, hazel eyes wide and attentive, just sitting there on his knees waiting for Dean to tell him what to do.

"Take your shirt off," he panted.

Sam grabbed his shirt and pulled it off over his head in one motion, tossing the hair out of his eyes. Dean swallowed hard and wondered why he'd waited so many years to see _that. _His hand was magnetically drawn to Sam's messy hair, and he worked his fingers into it and tugged Sam's face close, pressing his little brother's cheek against the bulge in his pants.

"Holy fuck, Sam… " he breathed. When Sam's pretty pink tongue poked out and trailed over the taut denim, Dean's teeth clenched. "Oh _fuck._"

Sam panted up at him, tugging at his brother's pants. "Dean, come on, don't tease."

"Thought I was giving the orders," Dean joked, smiling. When Sam fell silent and gave a nod, his smile melted. "Oh fuck. You like that."

Sam's cheeks flushed slightly. Dean started undoing his pants, watching the hungry look on Sam's face breathlessly. "You _like _being ordered to do things, don't you?"

Sam bit his lip self consciously and looked away.

"Tell me."

Sam looked up at him. "Yes sir."

Dean groaned as he pulled his cock out. Sam's eyes locked onto it and he bit his lip and his breathing got audibly faster.

"God, that's hot." Dean cupped Sam's cheek in his hand, tilting his brother's face up. "Open up, Sammy."

Sam opened his mouth, tongue hanging out just over his lip. Still cupping Sam's face, Dean slid the head of his cock back and forth over Sam's tongue, watching Sam's eyes flicker closed with pleasure.

"God, you're just the hottest thing I've ever seen… " Dean bit his lip when Sam's lips closed around him, suckling on the head of his cock. Sam gave a little moan, eyes still closed like he was trying to savor every second. "Fuck, Sam, never seen someone love giving head so much. Go on, suck it, baby."

Sam slid his mouth down Dean's cock with a groan, sucking on it gently, tracing the veins on the shaft with his tongue. Dean let go of Sam's hair to grab the sheets, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back, just trying to breathe evenly as Sam licked and sucked him like a goddamn pro, moaning the whole time. He took a moment to take his shirt off, faltering as Sam sucked hard, pulling his lips slowly up the length of Dean's shaft. Dean knew that he could get off like this without a damn problem, and hell, it almost sounded like Sam would get off on it too, noises he was making… and fuck if that wasn't a hot image, Sam getting off just on sucking his cock… but he didn't want this to end just yet. Dean bit his lip and pulled Sam off his dick, groaning when Sam whimpered and looked up at him pleadingly, mouth still open, tongue hanging out and just _begging_ for more with those big hazel eyes of his. Begging for more of Dean's cock.

Dean took a moment to fight down the urge to just grab Sam's hair and fuck that pretty mouth until it was pink and sore. "Stand up," he ordered.

Sam stood, licking his wet lips. "Dean — "

"On the bed."

Sam crawled onto the bed eagerly. He didn't resist when Dean pushed him down on his back and crawled on top of him, straddling his chest, pinning his shoulders down.

"Fuck, Sam… " Dean ran his cock over Sam's wet lips, shivering when Sam licked it eagerly.

Sam squirmed once, trying to get his arms free, but they were pinned under Dean's legs. "Come on, Dean," he begged against his brother's cock, tongue lapping over the head in between his words. "Can't suck it in this position."

"S'fine, baby, just lick it." Dean let out a breath when Sam obeyed. "Such a nice pretty tongue you've got… god… "

Sam licked down the thick shaft of Dean's cock, staring up at his brother the whole time, mouthing at the firm flesh and breathing against it. Dean scooted forward and lifted his cock out of the way so Sam could reach his balls.

"These too, Sammy. Keep licking."

Sam complied eagerly, lapping and mouthing and sucking on him until Dean was grabbing the headboard to steady himself. When Sam slurped one of Dean's balls into his mouth and rolled it around gently, Dean bit his lip until it hurt and his knuckles whitened against the headboard. Sam let Dean slip out of his mouth and stuck his tongue out as far as he could, teasing over the sensitive skin behind Dean's balls. When Dean scooted forward even further and Sam just kept on licking, Dean bit down a gasp.

"Oh fuck yes, Sam, that's it… "

Sam moaned against Dean, his now-free hands sliding up Dean's legs to grab his ass and pull it closer, spreading it, shoving his face as deep as he could to tongue Dean's hole. Dean swore and grabbed the headboard hard, shaking slightly. "Oh fuck yes, god, you're such a filthy slut, keep on licking like that… You fucking love this, don't you, love having something to lick, something to press your dirty little mouth into, holy fuck Sam you're too damn good at this… "

Sam groaned again, eyes hazy as he looked up at Dean, his brother's cock and balls lying over the part of his face that wasn't buried in Dean's ass. Dean bit his lip at the sight and rocked his hips forward, grinding himself down onto Sam's tongue, feeling it slip inside him, soft and wet. Dean moaned and held still there, cock twitching against Sam's face, until Sam slipped his tongue back out and continued lapping around Dean's hole. Dean steeled himself and lifted off of Sam for a moment, hushing Sam when he whimpered in protest. Dean crawled off his brother so he could turn around, facing Sam's legs, straddling him again. He groaned when he felt Sam grab his ass, spreading it to expose his wet hole, yanking it close so he could bury his face between Dean's cheeks again.

"Oh fuck you're eager," Dean gasped as Sam's tongue poked at him. "God, Sam, just keep doing that… "

Sam groaned hungrily, licking and sucking at the soft skin until Dean was panting. Dean leaned forward, pressing his hips back against Sam, and started undoing his brother's pants. He could feel Sam groaning against him again, see his brother's hips buck up at the touch.

"You said you liked sixty nine, Sam," Dean remarked breathlessly, managing a shaky grin as he unzipped Sam's jeans. "Liking this?"

Sam nodded against him, working his tongue in a circle around Dean's hole. Dean slipped his hand into Sam's pants and his breath hitched.

"Oh fuck, you're _wet_… "

Dean worked Sam's pants open and pulled his cock out, running his hand down the thick shaft slowly. The tip of it was slick with precome, following Dean's fingertips in a string when he touched it. Sam gave a desperate whine against him, hips jerking again. Dean tsked and pressed a hand against Sam's stomach.

"Hold still."

Sam whined and stopped moving all together, his tongue still half buried in Dean's ass. Dean bit his lip and rocked his hips down once, pushing Sam deeper inside him, before leaning forward and lapping the precome off his brother's cock. Sam gasped loudly, trembling under him, but he didn't move an inch.

"There you go, Sammy," Dean purred, giving Sam's cock a slow stroke. He kissed the head of it and Sam gasped again. "You've been holding out on me, baby brother. Look at this gorgeous thing." Dean closed his eyes and slid the head of Sam's cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it until Sam was trembling violently under him. He rocked his hips back again, slowly fucking Sam's tongue as he sucked.

Dean pulled his mouth off of Sam for a moment to murmur against the head, still stroking the shaft. "Keep licking, Sammy, do what you were doing before. But keep your hips still."

Sam groaned something that sounded like "thank you" and plunged his tongue into Dean's ass, flicking it in and out, sucking on the tight hole until Dean was shuddering. He let go of Sam's cock for a moment and yanked his brother's jeans down.

"Kick 'em off, Sam, I want you naked."

Sam obeyed, legs shaking slightly as they tried to struggle out of his jeans. Dean slid his hand between Sam's legs, running two fingers through the crease of his ass, and Sam's efforts faltered significantly.

"Keep going, Sam," Dean teased. "Gotta get those pants off so I can spread your nice legs."

Sam whimpered against him, legs jerking as Dean licked over his cock and rubbed his tight hole. When Sam had finally worked his jeans off of one foot, he spread his legs wide in invitation. Dean smirked and slid his fingers up and down the crease of Sam's ass, grinning when his brother shuddered under him. Dean used his free hand to lift Sam's cock, breathing against the head of it.

"Don't come, Sam," he ordered firmly, and slid his mouth down the shaft.

Sam made a noise that sounded almost alarmed as Dean sucked on him, hips shaking like the wanted to thrust up into his mouth but _couldn't _because he'd been ordered not to. Dean gave a brief chuckle around Sam's cock and teased a finger slowly into Sam's ass, dry, pleased when his brother started breathing hard and shaking under him.

"Dean, _please,_" Sam muffled against him, hands gripping Dean's ass hard. Dean just responded by bobbing his head up and down, sucking Sam in and out of his warm mouth, and Sam wriggled under him. "_Fuck, _Dean, can't take it, please — "

Dean slid his mouth off, pushing his finger a little deeper into Sam. "Want something, Sammy? Answer."

Sam finally pulled his tongue out of Dean's ass, gasping for air. "God, Dean, I need to come so fucking badly, please — "

"Fuck, you're hot when you beg… " Dean panted against the head of Sam's cock, stroking the shaft quickly, pushing his finger into Sam up to the knuckle. "Go on, Sam, come for me."

Sam's whole body bucked and he shouted against Dean, shooting a creamy splatter over Dean's face and into his open mouth. Dean crooked his finger up inside Sam and his brother _spasmed, _swearing breathlessly, squeezing Dean's ass hard as another spurt landed on Dean's tongue. Dean grinned and swallowed the come in his mouth, licking more off his lips.

"Taste good, Sammy," he remarked.

Sam shivered and moaned against Dean's ass, giving it a squeeze, mouthing at him. Dean climbed off of Sam and looked down at him, smirking at his flushed face and pink lips. Pink from sucking and licking his ass.

"Sit up, Sam," he ordered.

It took Sam a few tries to get himself upright. Dean grinned and propped a pillow up against the headboard, leaning back against it and looking at Sam out of the corner of his eye. "Have you taken it up the ass before, Sammy?"

Sam's eyes widened and he glanced down at Dean's cock. He nodded breathlessly, licking his lips.

"Good." Dean reached into the nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube. He tossed it to Sam. "Get yourself nice and wet for me."

Sam bit his lip and opened the lube bottle, squirting some out onto his hand.

Dean gestured. "Lie down. Spread your legs. Show me."

Sam's cheeks darkened but he leaned back, supporting himself on one elbow, spreading his legs so Dean could see everything. Dean ran his eyes hungrily over Sam's body, over the look on his face.

"God that's hot. Lube up that ass for me."

Sam rubbed his lube-slick fingers over his hole, groaning slightly, some of the tension fading from his body in the wake of pleasure.

Dean's breath was coming short. He started rubbing a hand slowly up and down his own cock. "Finger yourself."

Sam pushed a finger into his wet hole, groaning and closing his eyes. Dean bit his lip hard when Sam pushed in a second finger without even being told to.

"Fuck, Sam — " Dean's breath hitched and he jerked his cock faster when Sam started pumping the fingers in and out. "God, you've had some practice, haven't you?"

Sam nodded, looking at Dean with hazy eyes, his own cock starting to stiffen again as he added a third finger. Dean chewed on his lip, hand squeezing over the head of his cock. He'd been on edge for a while, this wasn't going to take long at all.

"Fuck. Get over here."

Sam pulled his fingers out and crawled over to Dean. Dean spun his finger in a circle. "Turn around. Straddle me. Show me that ass."

Sam bit his lip and crawled onto Dean, facing his feet, legs spread over Dean's hips. Dean grabbed Sam's ass with one hand, pulling the cheek aside, still jerking himself off with his free hand. "Oh fuck, Sam… "

Sam's ass was round and perfect and his tight little hole looked so wet and inviting. Dean rubbed the head of his cock up and down over that hole, grinning breathlessly when Sam gasped. "Want this in, baby?"

"Yeah," Sam panted. "God yeah."

Dean positioned his cock against Sam's hole, pressing against it. "Lower your hips an inch."

Sam sucked in a startled breath as his hips pushed down onto Dean, swallowing up the head of his cock. Dean groaned and stroked his shaft, staring at the place where he was entering Sammy. "God, yeah… wish you could see yourself like this, all stretched around me… "

Sam whimpered, shaking slightly. Dean bit his lip and grinned. "Take another inch."

Sam whined as he sunk down further, Dean sliding into him nice and easy. Dean gave Sam's ass a teasing smack, smirking when his brother gasped. "Got such a great ass, Sam, looks good with a cock in it." He meshed his fingers behind his head, biting his lip. "Take it to the hilt."

Sam barely had enough time to shoot a panicked look over his shoulder before his hips pushed down Dean's length and he let out a shuddering gasp. As he took the last two inches his panting became a frantic whine, his eyes squeezing shut and his body tensing, until finally his ass pressed against Dean's hips.

"Oh g-god, Dean — " Sam's teeth were clenched, his knuckles white against the sheets.

Dean groaned, giving a lazy thrust up into Sam that made his brother shout. "Taking it pretty deep, Sammy. How's that feel in your ass?"

Sam answered with a whimper, rocking his hips against Dean, still shuddering. Dean grunted and his cock twitched when he felt Sam squeezing him. "Fuck, you're so nice and tight… Ride that cock, baby."

Breathing hard, Sam started pulling himself back up Dean's cock, riding it slowly. Dean tossed his head back against the headboard and swore, panting as Sam slid up and down him. His resistance was wearing thin fast. And the sight of Sam like this, god, that wasn't helping, his brother's strong back tensing as he fucked down onto Dean, swallowing him up into that snug heat, rubbing slick and tight up and down his length… And if that wasn't enough, the noises he was making were positively criminal, shuddering gasps, desperate and horny and there was an edge of _helplessness_ to them that made Dean's cock throb, reminded him that Sam couldn't stop if he wanted to, _had_ to fuck his brother's dick because he'd been ordered to. He loved the way Sam tensed every time he took the last inch of Dean's cock, shivering as it pushed slightly deeper than was comfortable. Dean groaned and gave Sam's ass another smack, panting when Sam clenched around him in response. It felt too damn good, sinking into Sam, watching his cock stuffing his little brother —

Dean grabbed the bedsheets as he came, swearing breathlessly, hips jerking up into Sam and drawing a startled noise from him. Sam tensed around him, goddamn _milking _him, like that ass was just starving for every drop of his come. Dean groaned and rolled his head back against the headboard, trying to catch his breath, shivering as Sam continued to slide up and down his cock.

"Fuck, Sam — okay, _stop_, god, gonna make me black out… "

Sam stopped on the upstroke, just the head of Dean's cock buried inside him, panting over his shoulder at his brother. Dean could see a line of his own come dribbling out of Sam's ass and down his cock, leaking out from the place where he was stretching Sam wide. Dean swallowed hard. "Fucking hell, Sam… "

"Dean," Sam panted, shuddering. "Can I… please… "

"Sh, I gotcha, baby." Dean reached forward and wrapped an arm around Sam's waist, pulling him back. Sam yelped as he slammed back down onto Dean's cock before falling back against his brother's chest. When Dean's hand found his cock and started stroking it, he squirmed.

"Want some more orders, Sammy?" Dean smirked, panting in his brother's ear. When Sam just shuddered against him, he continued. "Hold still. Spread your legs. Say 'thank you for fucking me, sir.'"

"Th-thank you for fucking me, sir," Sam whimpered, spreading his legs wider and whining when Dean slid in a little deeper. Dean was softening, but he was still hard enough to keep Sam stretched wide. "Oh god, D-Dean… please… "

"Hm, 'please?'" Dean squeezed his hand over the head of Sam's cock. "Please what?"

"Please, I… " Sam wriggled against Dean's cock, and god help him it was starting to stiffen again. "I wanna suck your dick again, sir."

Dean's breath hitched. His dick was currently slathered in lube and come and, oh yeah, buried in Sam's ass. And Sam wanted it back in his mouth. Holy fuck.

"Sam, I, uh…. " Dean swallowed and his hips gave a little jerk up into his little brother. "Fuck I want that, Sam, but I'm not sure if it's… healthy."

Sam squirmed against him again, hips wiggling down onto his cock, and Dean hissed.

"Please, Dean, it's fine, I… I keep myself pretty clean down there. Just in case."

Dean groaned. "Just in case you meet some guy and he wants to use your ass?"

Sam shivered, nodding.

Dean wrapped his free hand gently around Sam's neck, tilting his face up, biting his earlobe. "You've done this before, haven't you? Let a guy fuck your ass, suck his come off when he's done?"

Sam tried to nod again but Dean's hand held him firmly in place. When Dean gave a slow thrust up into Sam, Sam squirmed and panted, "Y-yes, I've done this before, j-just let me suck your cock again, please! Wanna come with my mouth full of you, god, Dean… "

He couldn't say no to that. Dean bit his lip and gave Sam's cock one more jerk before letting it drop against his navel. "Okay. Up."

Sam tried to sit up, losing his balance once and slamming back down onto Dean's cock, making them both groan, before he managed to pull himself off it. As soon as he did he turned around and lay down between Dean's legs, grabbing his brother's sloppy cock and licking a glob of come off the head. Dean's back arched and he almost came right there. "Holy fuck Sam, that's… fuck that's dirty… "

Sam shuddered and bucked his hips forward against the mattress, slurping the head of Dean's cock into his mouth. Dean groaned and rubbed a hand through Sam's hair, watching the bob of Sam's ass as he humped the sheets, a wet glisten of come visible along the crack. Sam licked his way down Dean's shaft, cleaning it with his tongue, lapping the come up that had dribbled down to Dean's balls.

"Such a fucking slut, Sam," Dean gasped, groaning as Sam sucked the head of his cock again. "Come-hungry little whore. Jesus Christ. Mmmh, you're good at that… god… "

Sam groaned and reached a hand under his own body to frantically jerk himself off. The position pushed his ass up higher, giving Dean a better view as his brother sucked him.

"God — " Dean clutched the sheets, panting hard. "Take it deeper."

Sam's mouth slid down his shaft, swallowing Dean down into his throat, and Dean's head tossed.

"F-fuck, Sam, you do that so fucking easily — "

Sam groaned and pulled his lips up to the tip of Dean's cock before swallowing him down again, throat fluttering around his brother's cock. Dean swore and tensed and thrust his hips up once, hard, shoving into Sam's throat.

"Fuck, Sam, I'm — I'm gonna come in that tight throat of yours — "

Sam's body tensed up and he groaned frantically around Dean's cock, shaking as he came against the sheets, still sucking his brother's cock. That was all it fucking took, Dean shuddered and gasped and thrust into Sam's mouth, biting out the command, "_Swallow,_" just before he flooded his brother's mouth. Sam gulped it all down eagerly, looking up at Dean with hazy eyes, letting out a satisfied breath as he let Dean's wet cock slip out of his mouth, a string of saliva and come trailing between the head and his lips.

Dean shuddered again. "F-fuck that's hot."

Sam licked his lips. He rolled over on his side and looked down the length of his body, grunting at the slick mess on the sheets. "Damn, sorry about the bed."

Dean let out a breathless laugh, ruffling Sam's hair. "Fuck the bed. How'd you become such a mind-blowing lay, Sam?"

Sam grinned sheepishly as Dean shuffled down the bed, laying his head down on the pillow. "Uh, lots of practice?"

"Ah, I see. By being a slut."

Sam crawled onto Dean, lying down across his body and rubbing their noses together. "Didn't hear you complain."

"God no." Dean cupped Sam's face and gave him a kiss without thinking about it. Sam's breath hitched, then he softened into the kiss, deepening it, creeping his hand around the back of Dean's neck to pull him closer. Dean let out a little moan, but his heart was pounding again. This was his _brother_ lying naked across him, lips pressed against his, ass and belly both full of Dean's come…

Dean broke the kiss, staring at Sam intensely, breathless again. He stroked a strand of hair out of Sam's face, tucking it behind his ear. "Sam, I wanna do this all the time."

Sam nodded, leaning in to kiss his brother again. "Yeah, me too."

Dean gave another breathless laugh into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Sam, pulling his brother close and holding him tight.


End file.
